Returning Home
by MagicSnake
Summary: Another Milestone Style Story; Sias returns to the Jade Palace, only to unleash a dangerous power upon the Valley, but what is really going on? (Includes OC's from Animation Universe 2005"
1. The Arrival

Another milestone thing, i will do stories in between each milestone and after because that is the way i roll

**Note this before you review about stealing OC's**

I have Animation Universe 2005's permission to use his OC's! Go check him out: u/1276465/Animation-Universe-2005

* * *

Chapter 1

It was lonely on the journey back, mainly because he didn't have the company of his girlfriend, who had dumped him earlier that week, after the long, exhausting journey he came to the door of the training hall and knocked, it was likely people were there, because it was training time, Though somebody he did not know came to the door

"Hi, Who are you?" Musaki Asked

"Can i speak to Po please" Sias Questioned

"We don't let fanboys in here" Replied Musaki

"No no no, i'm an old friend of Po's. I used to train here" Answered Sias

"Ahh, i see. I'll get him"

Musaki turned around and called for Po, he ran to the door to see who it was

"S... Sias?" Asked Po

"Hey Po, I'm back" Replied Sias

"Your back! And you left for four years"

"Well i found what i was looking for and its right here, i'm sorry it took four years to figure that out"

There was a silence of friendship

"Po, Who are you talking to?" Exclaimed Shifu

Po turns around and says "Sias"

* * *

Was that a awesome reunion?

Thanks AU2005 For Letting Me Pair the OC's u/1276465/Animation-Universe-2005

Next chapter see how Sias and Musaki get along


	2. The Rampage

Chapter 2

Sias stands in the training hall being stared at

"Didn't think i'd be seeing you again" Crane Mentioned

There was a silence

"Hey... Guys" Sias Said

"Ah, Sias" Master Shifu Exclaimed "I was awaiting your return young master"

Shifu Turns To Musaki and says "Musaki, take the day off, spend the day with Sias and fill him in on all he has missed during the four years he left"

"Yes master!" Musaki Replied

Sias and Musaki Go outside and speak as they walk down the steps

"So, I'm guessing you're name is Sias" Musaki Asked

"Well i guess yours is Musaki" Replied Sias

"Where have you been all this time?"

"Tyan City, and i'm exhausted, I just got back from a journey coming back, it was three days long and i got no sleep at all"

"Did you even try to sleep?"

"Yeah, i tried"

"Then maybe something has upset you"

"Yeah, it has"

Just as Musaki was about to say something Sias pulled a small metal drink container from his pocket and had a sip

"Is that alcohol?" Asked Musaki

"Yeah, so what? It's kind of the only thing i have left" Answered Sias

"What do you mean?"

"Look kid, I'm depressed, i'm miserable i'm unwanted anywhere i go, i would be better impaled on the rocks down the mountain"

"That's not true, Po has been looking forward to your return for ages!"

Sias exhaled and walked on leaving Musaki on his own, Sias went over to the bar where he would hope to meet some old friends

"Hey Tou" Sias said to the tiger who ran a street fighter gang

"Sias! Your old and sober" Tou Replied

"Can't say much, You're twenty five, Anyway wheres Nuka?" Asked Sias

"He went to the Jade Palace for a week and now he's garbage"

"I always knew he would turn out to have a stupid life"

"Whoa, God your roughed up"

Sias slammed his fist onto the bar and stared at Tou

"You know Tou... Why did you form this gang" Sias grunted

"I formed it to... get the rage out of me" Tou Replied

"You know how i get the rage out of me?"

Sias punched Tou and he slammed against the wall , then Sias walked out and threw a lantern on the floor, setting fire to the bar

There were screams coming from the bar and the fire was spreading, but he didn't care at all

A small pig runs up to Sias and squeals "You have to help them!"

"Why don't you burn with them?" Asked Sias followed by a laugh

* * *

Ohhh, a murderous rage fuelled Sias you've never seen before , read the next chapter to find out how the masters react


	3. The Plot

Chapter 3

Musaki runs back to the Jade Palace to break the news

"Sias is on a rampage!" Musaki Exclaimed

"Musaki, i sent you to fill him in, How is he on a rampage?" Asked Shifu

"He's gone mental!" Shouted Musaki

The Masters, Excluding Shifu run down the steps to find Sias sitting on the bottom step as if nothing was happened, and there was a wildfire in the village

"The hell Sias!" Shouted Po

Sias turned to Po and suddenly his arms and shoulders caught fire

"Ahh, um... lets go up to the palace Sias, where we can umm... sleep?"

Sias arms were put out suddenly and he walked up the steps with Po, the five went to deal with the fire, on their arrival to the Palace Shifu walked quickly up to them

"Sias! what is wrong with you?" Asked Shifu

Sias arms ignited again

"Oh my! The Gang-Tai rage curse" Shifu exclaimed

"Well he is... a Gang-Tai" Po Said Quietly

"I should have seen this coming"

"Its... kinda bad"

"Though, if he could be taught to control his rage, as i did with Tigress, he could be one of the most powerful Kung Fu warriors in history"

"Thats cool! who's going to teach him?"

"Tigress"

"Ahh, oh god, Poor us and poor Tigress and poor Village"

"What?"

"Tigress and Sias really hate each other"

"Then thats going to put a twist on things"

"He could kill her!"

"Nonsense! Tigress will be fine"

Shifu instantly regretted saying that as he noticed Sias was standing near

"There needs to be a cure" Shifu said darkly and quietly

"What's the matter?" Asked Po

"The cure will lead to his death"

"How is this going to stop!"

"Sias has to die or learn to control it, which may lead to Tigress having an injury"

**Much Later**

Tigress found Sias in the courtyard

"I'm supposed to teach you how to control your anger" Tigress Announced

"Ok. two things, One, Why does it have to be you Two, what's in it for me?" Asked Sias

"You will become one of the greatest Kung Fu Warriors in history"

Sias was silent for a moment looking around

"Yeah, I'm in"

"Ok We'll start by..."

"Tomorrow good idea bye" Sias Interrupted, then walked down the steps to the valley then into a house

"You done it?" Asked Snow

"Yeah, they totally believed that i had the curse" Answered Sias

"Ha, they are so stupid, i mean its not even a curse! its a power passed down in your family"

"Are we good, are they not going to mess with us now?"

"Yes, we can get on it"

* * *

A Secret Plot... Ohh, what do you think's going to happen? Find out what the masters think next chaper


	4. The Son

Chapter 4

It had been a year since Sias went to the Jade Palace, Po was disappointed that he left as soon as he arrived, and that he had waited four years for a chance to see him again, Sias had been thought to have left the Valley until Po spotted a familiar face smoking something outside a big house from halfway down the steps to the palace, then saw the figure walk into the house again, Po ran down the steps and ran to knock on the door, a few seconds after Sias opened the door, wearing orange trousers with black stripes going down them, though he was holding a small Caracal that he was not familiar with

"Po" Sias Said with no emotion at all "Long time no see"

"Sias! Who's kid is this?"

"Po, he's my kid"

"Oh my god! He's so cute, What's his name?" Exclaimed Po

"Liew"

"Where have you been?" Asked Po Excitedly

"Is it obvious... are you stupid? I've been right here for a year" Insulted Sias

"What... why are you so mean now?"

"You dont know what two years of drinking and another two in jail does to a man"

"You went to jail, Why?"

"Drugs... i used to do drugs"

Po gasped and slapped Sias in the face, noticing his head didn't move at all, Sias punched Po and knocked him back, then Sias slammed the door. Po was upset that he finally found his friend again and he had shut him out because he blew it, he was very confused that he had a son as well, he went back up to the Palace to tell everybody what he had seen

"Guys! I found Sias" Exclaimed Po

"Did you put him in jail?" Asked Crane

"Ummm. No, He had a kid" Replied Po

"Seriously" Said Tigress

"Yeah he has a son called Liew" Replied Po

"If he has a kid maybe he's moved on with life and wont bother us any more" Musaki Added

"Yeah but... i want Sias to train here again" Exclaimed Sias

"Oh God" Tigress said under her breath

**Meanwhile**

"Sias! who was that" Snow shouted from upstairs

"Some guy trying to sell me something" Sias replied as he placed Liew on the floor

"Hang on i'm coming down" Snow said as she went down the stairs "How do i look?"

"Smashing" Replied Sias

"Can we sit down for an hour"

"Sure, in tired as well"

Snow and Sias sat down together and their son crawled over to them

"Muma!" Liew Exclaimed

"Come here Liew" She said as she picked him up and put him in between them

"Muma. Daddy!" Exclaimed Liew

"He's the cutest little thing" Sias Added

"Liew love daddy, Love mummy" Liew Exclaimed

"Do you love daddy Liew?" Asked Sias

Liew was silent and leant on Sias and smiled

* * *

Was not expecting that now where you

It took me ages to do this one so sorry if it took a long time to post


End file.
